tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Illusionary Divine Palace
The Void Illusionary Divine Palace is located in mountain range in the Outside World of the Draconic Ruins Realm. It is a grand palace left behind by a supreme expert from ancient times. Ancestral Master Daozang, one of the few being powerful enough to fight on par with the Sage Emperor, has control over the palace and left behind a piece of his intent.【TDG】Chapter 392 – Encounter with the Demon Lord, Again The palace might even be his tomb, however he did not build it.【TDG】Chapter 396 – Ganges Crystals Over the millions of years it has existed the Void Illusionary Divine Palace has formed its own consciousness. This consciousness has remained hidden while Ancestral Master Daozang's intent was present. After the intent disappears the consciousness takes control, sealing all the exits and trapping all 23,672 people in the palace. It announces that the only way to escape is to die and go home or collect the Ganges Crystals found throughout the palace. Saying that the six people with the most Ganges Crystals, within three hours, will be allowed to distribute the treasures amongst themselves and leave the palace alive.<【TDG】Chapter 396 – Ganges Crystals When Nie Li got close to the true treasury of the palace, the consciousness made the Spiritual Void Wall crumble and the Life gate open, allowing others to enter and stop Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 397 – You Cannot Take It With You Outside Barriers The doors to the palace only open once every six years. During that time, countless experts will flock to it in order to try and get at the many treasures concealed within.【TDG】Chapter 377 – Thousand Illusionary Array The palace attracts many experts of both the human and demon beasts clans, however they avoid conflict for the most part as there is only a ten day window that the door stands open.【TDG】Chapter 380 – Accidental Encounter The palace is protected by many inscription pattern arrays, with the Thousand Illusionary Array being the first. For hundreds of thousands of years, even countless Martial Ancestor Realm experts were unable to break through it. However, there have been a few who’ve managed to get in by accident and returned with quite a few good items. The array causes the majestic construct to shine with seven colors, making its image only faintly discernible, like a mirage.【TDG】Chapter 379 – Void Illusionary Divine Palace After entering the Thousand Illusionary Array, Nie Li was able to lead Xiao Yu and Wu Yazi through the illusions to the door of the palace. However, in order to enter second barrier around the Void Illusionary Divine Palace the Thousand Illusionary array had to first be broken. After Nie Li broke trough the array, whole mountains crumbled and shook. The many thousands of experts quickly seized the opportunity to rush towards the door, only to be stopped by the second barrier.【TDG】Chapter 385 – Illusion Outer Hall After entering the outer hall there are extremely realistic illusions of powerful Thunder Beasts set to attack. Though many would be very cautious about approaching, Nie Li is able to see directly through these and simply lead his group forward to a close by side chamber full of treasure. The room has twenty six gold and jade chests with a Luster Pearl embedded in its lid. However every inch of the floor and walls are covered in the Celestial Bound Array. However, Nie Li is able to safely walk them through the inscription patterns to open the treasure chests.【TDG】Chapter 386 – Celestial Bound Inscription Pattern Array Inside of Treasure Chests: The trio searched through various other side chambers and discovered a decent stash of treasures, which included a total of fifty or sixty thousand spiritual stones. The Void Illusionary Divine Palace is laid out as a massive array. Allowing Nie Li to guess which of the hundred stone doors coincide with the life gateThyearia's note: Chinese feng shui superstitions split the cardinal and intermediate directions by elements. The “life gate” is the southwest direction; of the one hundred doors to the main hall, Nie Li’s door is facing exactly southwest. By comparison, the northeast direction (directly opposite to the life gate) corresponds to the element of death., and most likely is the entrance to main hall. Main Hall The long corridor to the main hall is dark and infested with the frighteningly venomous Blackwater Venom Spiders.【TDG】Chapter 389 – Holy Son Li Huo The main hall itself is several hundred meters in radius, and extremely spacious without a single stone pillar in sight. At the other end of the hall is a mysterious mural depicting a fierce demon beast and a shirtless human in intense combat. Behind them was a vast starry sky where the Sage Emperor's pair of eyes calmly observed everything.【TDG】Chapter 391 – Spiritual Void Wall In the center sits a Spiritual Void Wall blocking the path forward. In order to pass, a person must comprehend the profound God Tongue Cultivation Technique inscribed on it. On the other side of the wall is a long scarlet carpet led directly between the towering pillars and into the end of the main hall. There sat a cross-legged statue of Ancestral Master Daozang, five or six meters in height. Even though it was only a statue, its craftsmanship was vivid and lifelike, as if it was a real person. It is here that Ancestral Master Daozang's intent communicates with Nie Li and the Demon Lord.【TDG】Chapter 394 – Ancestral Master Daozang Through a small door at the far end of the hall stand thirty six statues, all covered in inscription patterns. Hidden among these patterns is the crucial point that opens to the true treasury of the palace.【TDG】Chapter 400 – Broken Array? Once unlocked, the statues shift to reveal a dark passage filled with traps.【TDG】Chapter 401 – Secret Path Treasure Cavern At the end of the passage was an endless space without walls or boundaries, only vast emptiness. Large pieces of stone are suspended in midair, numerous and dense. The stones float around the space, leaving jet-traces of light in their paths. At the heart of this Skyspirit Stone Array is the palace's vast collection of treasures.【TDG】Chapter 402 – Skyspirit Stone Array The treasures that Nie Li found here include the Spiritual Illusionary Pearl, the massive Void Illusionary Divine Array, and the Void Illusionary Divine Palace’s Core.【TDG】Chapter 404 – Take! Take! Take! Hidden deep inside the palace is a strange black flame that was discovered by Hierarch Blacknether. However, it was too powerful for him to handle and a large portion of his strength was burned away.【TDG】Chapter 406 – Black Flames A sort while after Nie Li had taken the Palace's core and left, the Void Illusionary Divine Palace faded away, like an illusion.【TDG】Chapter 415 – Fishy Alternate Life In his past life, the palace was opened about sixty years from when Nie Li visited in the current life. At that time, the Demon God Sect invaded it and were able to open the ancient treasury. Category:Draconic Ruins Realm Index Category:Draconic Ruins Realm